


The Wand Debate

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is curious about wand length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wand Debate

  
[The Wand Debate](viewstory.php?sid=4574) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary:  Seamus is curious about wand length.  
Categories: Hallowed Halls > Drabbles Characters:  Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Comedy, Drabble, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 177 Read: 487  
Published: 06/06/2007 Updated: 06/06/2007 

Chapter 1 by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

This is what happens when your husband gives you a wand for Mother's Day and you start looking at the size of the wands of others at [The Noble Collection](http://www.noblecollection.com/catalog/).  


The owl that Harry received during Divination was quite strange, he thought. Why would Seamus ask him how long his wand was? Showing Ron the parchment, Harry blushed when Hermione scribbled 'a very formidable 14 inches' then sent the owl back before Trelawney came to check on her tea leaves.

Ron hissed at Hermione, wondering why she would use the word 'formidable' when addressing his best mate's wand and in his own parchment scrawled the words, 'what about my wand?' to which she replied 'a delicious 14 inches'. The burn he felt rise from his neck to the top of his mop-top was seconded by an added note from Harry who intercepted said missive with the words, 'a pounding 14 inches'.

It was no wonder that Trelawney's assessment of the leaves in Ron's cup indicated he was soon to meet his end at wand point. Harry merely winked at him and scribbled, 'more like your end will meet my wand's point, this evening.'

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4574>  



End file.
